


Immortally

by Cdngirl_85



Series: 30 Prompts Excerise [23]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Immorality, M/M, Questioning the Future, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdngirl_85/pseuds/Cdngirl_85
Summary: As the question of Immortally still causes the issues between Alec and Magnus, a tense conversation is needs to be had. But will it solve everything or will the issues still be there.





	Immortally

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this before Episode 3x6...I changed a little of the storyline from the episode but this my take on the whole immortally issue between the couple.
> 
> This is the one-shot that I don't think I did my best on...so I understand if you hate it. But take a read and let me know.
> 
> I took the prompt on Being Old Together and turned it on to the issue they were having.

As the two of them sat the table, things between Alec and Magnus have been tense. Alec’s been spending a lot of time at the Institute. It’s been crazy at work, so Alec’s been spending his nights in his old room. He could have easily could have portaled to Magnus’ but with how tense the two of them have been around each other. Alec decided it was just better spent at the Institute. But finally, he came back home after Magnus was at the Institute helping with a case they were working on. It was the first night they had spent together in over a week. Now they were sitting and having breakfast in silence.

“Alexander,” Magnus hesitated before reaching over and grabbed Alec’s hand. “Are you okay?”

Alec looked up and gave him a small smile, telling by the look Magnus had on his face that he knew the smile didn’t reach his eyes. “I’m fine. I’m just stressed out…with everything.” The silence grew between the two of them again.

“Alexander, if you…”

“Magnus, I don’t want to talk about okay.” Alec said as he got up from the table and grabbing his leg band. He walked away from the table, shaking his head as he headed into the living room area to grab his other weapons to head out.

“Alec, please talk to me. I know things have been awkward between us since our argument about…” Magnus followed his boyfriend in to the room.

“Honestly Magnus, what is there talk about? You want to talk about how you are going to watch me died. Do I want to know if you will move on right away or actually take time to grieve me? Uh, do I wish I find something would make me immortal? Yes, then I get to live with the man that I love with all my heart.”

“Alexander….” Magnus started to say.

“By the angel, I would lay down beside you and die right with you if something ever happened to you. I just can’t stand to lose you, but it seems that you would be just fine with me dying. So right now, I just have to get over the fact that it’s complicated for us. You know I love you...”

“And I love you. Alexander…” Magnus raised his arm and cupped Alec’s face. “…I know this is hard. But we will get through this. I don’t want to think about the what ifs or anything in the future. I want to live in the now…with you. We will get through this.” His thumb rubbed along Alec’s smooth cheek.

There was silence between them as they stood in the living room. “Yeah, I hope so.” Alec turned his head in to Magnus’ palm. He took in deep breath as they stared at each other before Alec turned away from Magnus. Alec turned away and headed out the door, he stopped for a second before turning the knob and heading out the door.

Magnus headed out to the balcony and leaned his elbows against the edge. Looking over the New York skyline, he felt a soft hair against the back of his hand. Chairman Meow perch on the edge, the cat staring at Magnus.

“Oh Chairman…what am I going to do now?” Magnus asked as the cat as Magnus reached up and started stroking the fur on the back of the cat’s neck. The cat meowed, and he took lick inside of Magnus’ wrist. They stood there for a few minutes before he heard a knock at his door, he turned and walked to the door to see who was wanting his attention this early in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it...


End file.
